Yui
Yui (ユイ, Yui) is a big fan of Girls Dead Monster, also acting as an assistant for publicity and other matters. She became the lead vocalist after Iwasawa perished by Brandon Wamsley's saxophone. Her singing voice is LiSA. She added an American citizenship in January 2013. Appearance Yui has long, pink hair with two bunches tied up with dark red laces, and two twintails on the sides of her face, but held together by small cross-shaped barrettes. She wears a pink T-shirt and long jean (not skinny) pants. She wears a helmet typical to Rena Hirose's helmet, appearing in episodes 22, 26, 28, 29, 32, and 33 of season 3. Personality Yui is extremely bright, cheerful, and even a bit wild. She is known to be hyperactive and talks extremely fast. Even within the members of the SSS, she comes off as very excited and loud. She is often flirtatious with others, and takes advantage of every opportunity she can. She usualy tells the other SSS members that they're "morons", mostly because under the surface she is actually quite intelligent. She is also a huge admirer of Iwasawa, because of her 'murderous' guitar gift. Her upbeat personality is most likely inspired by her past life in the living world where she was paralyzed since she was two years old from head to toe. It was not true that she was paralyzed. She was never alone. She had met Saijou, a 15-year old, when she was 10. She was always able to keep focus on her cats rather than just her parents. She has the Japanese and American citizenships. Background In the living world, Yui was hit by a car when she was two years old. Due to this, she was paralyzed from her neck down ever since and has been taken care of by her mother. Within the indefinite time she stayed in her room, she was usually seen watching television. Seeing different things on television became her only pastime, and she once wished of doing the things she watched when she manages to recover. Unfortunately, that time did not come. It is unknown how she died, but it can be assumed that her body somehow broke down in some way. In the afterlife, she is ecstatic to have full mobility and rejoices in being able to do all kinds of things she had never even dreamed of before. She was born on January 1, 1997. That was 16 years prior. In 1999, she did not get run over by a car. She survived with her mother happily Trivia Angel Beats! *In the special opening credits focusing on Yui (and which doubles as Yui's audition performance), she is seen to play a Gibson SG Special. *Yui is very similar in appearance to Etna from the Disgaea series. *It seems that she doesn't know Naoi as what she stated on Episode 08. *The song played during the scene where Hinata helped Yui to fulfill her last achievement (get married) was "My most precious treasure", which was later re-used in Episode 13 (Otonashi confessed his feelings towards Kanade), albeit with slight modifications and a different singer. *Her back story seems to be a reference to Taiyou no Uta, a movie that the singer YUI starred in. *Yui is also very similar to the Yui in K-On! with the Les Paul. *Yui and Iwasawa if spelled together resembles Yui Hirasawa, also from K-On! *Yui's honorific, Yui-nyan, in her nickname, may also refer to Azusa Nakano's nickname in K-ON! , since her nickname in the series is Azu-nyan. *Yui's dolls, in her bedroom in back story on Episode 10, come from 'Air' and 'Clannad'. *Like some of the Angel Beats girl, Yui entered Saimoe Contests. **To see here result, visit here: http://saimoe.wikia.com/wiki/Yui iOS X *Yui plays a Heritage Cherry Gibson SG Special. *She never got hit by a car when she was 2 years old. *She sings while playing her guitar. *She replaces Masami Iwasawa. *She was pregnant at the age of 15 after her marriage with Hideki Hinata. She had a baby on December 25, 2012, at 2:00 AM. *Her daughter's name is Risa. *Her father suffered a broken leg when the team infringed the disclaimer of IMSLP.org, a website found on the internet. Category:Girls with T-shirts and long pants Category:Singers Category:Electric guitarists